Deviation
Deviation is the practiced skill to use one's own magical powers to redirect the magical attacks or projectiles of other beings back on the path of emanation. Deviation is not an actual active power, but merely a skill that can be learned through the exploration of the capabilities of other powers. Deviation is a defensive technique that can only be used to impede and redirect attacks. Methods |-|Telekinesis= The ability to move objects and individuals with the mind. Prue Halliwell used Telekinesis to deviate attacks back at demons in order to injure or vanquish them, usually by bouncing them off in another direction when it made contact with the palm of her hand. She could also deviate attacks from one evil being towards another, like she did when she deflected Russell's fire in order to vanquish Anton. Prue has deviated the following: paint, flares, Energy Balls, Fireballs, bullets, fire streams, cameras, Energy Beams, arrows and even powerful aerokinetic blasts. Billie Jenkins likewise used this power to deviate projectiles in the same manner as Prue. She has deviated Fireballs, lightning bolts, and boulders. Brothers, Wyatt and Chris Halliwell us this the same way there aunt, Prue Halliwell does. |-|Molecular Combustion= The ability to speed up the molecules of an object or person, causing them to explode. Piper Halliwell uses Molecular Combustion to deviate Energy Balls and Fireballs back at demons. She did this by blasting the projectile mid-air, changing its trajectory back to the demon. She can also deviate attacks from one evil being towards another, like she did when she battled Paul Haas and his fellow demons; blowing up an energy ball which caused one of its fragments to hit a nearby demon. |-|Empathy= The ability to channel the powers of other magical beings in order to use them once they are activated, which is a defensive aspect of Empathy. Phoebe Halliwell uses this ability to deviate magical powers back at her opponents. This is one of her primary defensive moves. Phoebe's power is unique as she can deflect multiple powers at once. Phoebe has deviated the following: Energy Balls and Fireballs. |-|Telekinetic Orbing= The ability to move and teleport things with your mind using orbs, a hybrid power stemming from Telekinesis and Orbing. Paige Matthews uses telekinetic orbing to deviate attacks back at her opponents. She did this by orbing out the oncoming projectile and orbing it back in another direction. Paige has deviated the following: acid, Fire Balls, Energy Balls, daggers, cakes, and axes All three of Piper and Leo's children (Wyatt, Chris, and Melinda use this the same way Paige does. List of Users Notes *The first person to deviate a demonic attack was Prue Halliwell. She telekinetically deviated an Energy Ball. Prue also previously deviated non-magical projectiles such as falling paint and a flare. *Deviation is not an actual active power possessed by magical beings, but a skill magical beings can learn to use if they possess an active power capable of doing so. *All four Charmed Ones have an ability that allows deviation. Some of the sisters have accessed this ability through several mediums, such as using a baseball bat or using a mirror etc. *The highest number of attacks deviated at one time in the series was Phoebe using her Empathy to redirect six fireballs at once. The way she used her power to deflect that attack was very similar to telekinetic deviation. Paige also deviated multiple Energy Balls while glamoured as Billie in "Payback's a Witch". *This ability is often mistaken for a form of Deflection. Category:Powers Category:Defensive Skills